Begging to be Told
by luvsanime02
Summary: Wufei is simply returning Duo's cat, but somehow the situation turns into something more.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 **AN:** Written for the October 4th Kinktober prompt: begging. Requested by Clara was someone saying, "Bend over the back of the couch".

########

 **Begging to be Told** by luvsanime02

########

Wufei doesn't quite know how he's gotten himself into this situation, but he's definitely not complaining about the outcome. One minute, he's simply returning Duo Maxwell's cat, S'more, to him, and then the next minute, Duo's kissing Wufei.

Okay, so Wufei and Duo have been flirting with each other ever since Wufei moved into the building two months ago. And Duo's cat is either the biggest matchmaker on the planet, or fate is trying to tell the two of them something, because S'more spends almost as much time sneaking into Wufei's apartment as he does living at Duo's.

So really, it's not so surprising that Duo asks Wufei to stay a while this time. And that Wufei says yes. And that they're both now frantically tugging at each other's clothes, trying to remove them as quickly as possible.

"Take off your shirt," Duo orders in between kissing him breathless, and Wufei finds himself obeying without a second thought. Anything that gets the both of them naked faster is more than alright with Wufei at the moment.

"Lube," Wufei manages to interject, while he's busy pushing down Duo's pants and boxer-briefs over his ass. "Condoms?"

"Condoms," Duo agrees, kissing him again, sucking Wufei's lower lip into his mouth and nibbling on the flesh until Wufei groans. "Lube." He kisses Wufei again, tugging just a little on Wufei's hair, which has somehow escaped his ponytail and is now hanging loose around his shoulders. "Wait here."

Once again, Wufei has no interest in disobeying, and simply takes the opportunity to slither out of his remaining clothes. He's barely finished with that before Duo comes back into the room, also naked now, and with the condom and a tube of lube in one hand. Good.

"Bend over the back of the couch," Duo tells him, his eyes trailing appreciatively up and down Wufei's body.

Being ordered around could have felt uncomfortable, or maybe even humiliating, but instead, Wufei finds himself smirking and turning agreeably enough towards the couch. He bends over, folding his forearms along the top of the couch and spreading his legs wide. Behind him, Duo sucks in a sharp breath, clearly admiring the sight of Wufei. "Like this?" Wufei asks smartly, even though he already knows the answer.

One of Duo's hands lightly smooths over Wufei's back, his touch warm. "You're so fucking beautiful," Duo whispers suddenly against his skin, before his mouth brushes against Wufei's shoulder blade.

And there comes the blush. Wufei's grateful now that he's turned away from Duo, though he's sure that the back of his neck is red enough for Duo to figure out that Wufei is flustered. Indeed, Duo chuckles. "You really are, though."

Duo's hands run over Wufei's back and then down to his ass, firmly grabbing the globes and squeezing. Wufei huffs in equal parts exasperation and arousal. "Are you going to fuck me anytime soon?" he asks pointedly.

"Maybe," Duo answers, his tone purposely glib in response. Wufei feels his frustration melt into amusement. "Depends."

"Oh?" Wufei asks, clenching the muscles in his ass just to discover what Duo's response will be. Fingernails dig briefly into his ass, before Duo's hands smooth down and over Wufei's inner thighs, and then travel back up in order to grip his hips and adjust his stance just slightly. All of these light touches are driving Wufei wild. "Depends on what?"

Duo's body moulds itself to fit perfectly against Wufei's from their legs to their shoulders, and then Duo's teeth are nipping sharply against one of his ears, tugging on the lobe. "On how well you beg me for it," Duo whispers.

Wufei swallows against the sudden dryness in his throat. Oh. Should he be upset at the presumption? Wufei finds himself incredibly turned on instead. He turns his head just enough so that he can look Duo in the eyes. "Please fuck me."

Duo opens his mouth, but Wufei's not done. "Fuck me, please, Duo. I need to feel you inside of me. I want your fingers opening me up and getting me ready for your cock, and then I want you to bend me over the back of this couch and fuck me hard. Please."

Now Duo is the one who looks short of breath, his mouth slightly parted and his pupils dilated. "Fuck, yes," he says, and then he's kissing Wufei hard, before pulling back and leaning down so that he can grab the lube off of the floor where he clearly dropped it earlier in order to explore Wufei's body with both of his hands. Wufei watches now as Duo coat his fingers in some of the lube.

"Hurry up," he demands. Duo raises an eyebrow at him. "Please hurry up," Wufei amends.

"Better," Duo mutters. Wufei rolls his eyes, but then Duo slowly runs one wet finger along his crack, and then farther down, stroking his perineum. Wufei sighs at the touch, and his head falls forward, turning to the side so that he can rest one cheek on top of his folded arms. "Like this?" Duo asks.

"Yes," Wufei says, sighing. "More, please. Finger me open so that I can take in your cock, Duo."

"Shit," Duo says behind him, and then there's finally a finger pushing inside of Wufei. Lightly at first, and then deeper, slowly working him open.

"More, please," Wufei groans, pushing back against the single finger inside of him. It's not nearly enough. "Give me more, Duo."

"I'll give you all of it, Wufei," Duo says, and his voice is firm - a promise. Wufei feels a shiver run down his spine in anticipation. Another finger joins the first, and then there's the burn of his muscles stretching. Only a little, because Duo really is being ridiculously slow with his preparation, and it soon fades altogether.

Just as Wufei is thinking of begging some more, Duo adds in a third finger. He groans instead. "Yes, just like that," he says, encouraging.

Duo hums appreciatively. "Yeah, I know. Damn, Wufei, you look so fucking hot like this, rocking yourself back onto my fingers. Ready for more?"

Wufei nods, more than ready. "Yes, please, give me your cock, Duo. I want you to fuck me now."

The fingers leave him empty, and then there's some crinkling from the plastic as Duo opens the condom and rolls it on. Wufei rises up onto his toes in order to lift his ass just a little bit higher, and then Duo's grabbing his hips again and steadying him.

Finally, Duo's cock enters Wufei a little, pulls back out, and then pushes in deeper. Duo starts pumping into him softly, and he's clearly still trying to be gentle. Warmth blooms inside of Wufei's chest, even as he impatiently waits for Duo to fully penetrate him.

"Faster," Wufei says, his voice quiet. He feels like speaking any louder will shatter the moment. "Fuck me harder, Duo, please." And now his voice is properly begging. He wants nothing more in this second than for Duo to fuck him hard and fast.

Duo groans behind him, and his next thrust is firmer. Duo rolls his hips, and Wufei moans at the sensation. Duo tries a few angles, and then Wufei lets out a shout when Duo finally hits his prostate. "Hope you meant it, Wufei," Duo says, warning him, and then he's fucking Wufei in earnest.

Fucking him harder and faster, and with enough strength that Duo's pushing Wufei over the couch, until his head and shoulders are hanging over the other side. Wufei pushes up into the thrusts as best he can, balancing on his feet. "Yes, fuck," he says, breathless now. "That's it, fuck me just like that. Please fuck me more, Duo. Fuck me so hard that I scream."

Duo rises to the challenge, though it takes some careful thrusts before he finds Wufei's prostate again, and then he pounds into Wufei's ass, hitting that spot relentlessly. Wufei finds his moans getting louder, his thighs starting to tremble, and he clenches around Duo's cock. There's a coil of tension winding tighter and tighter in his lower stomach, and his balls are drawing up, and-

Wufei screams into the couch when he comes, his vision whitening out for a few seconds. When he can think again, Wufei lifts his head and sucks in a much-needed deep breath. Duo is still pumping into his ass, though not as hard, his rhythm frantic and erratic, and then Duo groans deep in his chest and slumps limply against Wufei's back.

Okay, the sudden weight is a little uncomfortable. Wufei grunts in protest, and Duo lifts himself up off of him, his cock slipping out of Wufei's hole. "Sorry for squishing you," Duo says, chuckling.

Wufei huffs, but he's not angry. He slowly eases himself back upright, already feeling a slight twinge of pain forming in his lower back. He tries not to wince, but Duo can obviously tell that he's feeling it. "I'm fine," he says before Duo can ask. And he is. Wufei wants to feel this tomorrow. And the next day. And maybe even the next.

Duo rubs a hand along the back of his neck, but the slightly worried look fades from his eyes. "I've got some aspirin," he offers.

Wufei raises an eyebrow. "I hope you also have a shower," he says pointedly, gesturing at the mess along his stomach. "Or do I have to beg for that, too?"

Duo's grin starts small, and then slowly forms into something truly spectacular, his full lips looking extremely kissable and the skin around his eyes crinkling at the corners. A dimple appears in one of his cheeks, and Wufei wants to lick it. "I could go for a shower," Duo agrees. "No begging required, though feel free to start that up again once we're in the water."

Wufei follows him from the room, ignoring their clothes for now. As they're heading into the bathroom, Wufei sees a shadow out of the corner of his eye and turns his head. And there's S'more, watching Wufei as he walks along behind Duo. Wufei swears that the cat appears very satisfied at this turn of events.

Wufei quirks half a smile at the feline. "Thanks," he mutters, before he follows Duo into the bathroom and then closes the door behind them. S'more meows once in response from the hallway, and then Wufei hears the light patter of his feet as he saunters away, obviously content that his mission has been accomplished.

Wufei shakes his head and ignores the questioning look he receives before he joins Duo under the warm spray of the water. He'll explain later.


End file.
